Darth Vader/Gallery
Images and videos of the powerful Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Vader2.jpg|Darth Vader poster Lord Darth Vader.jpg|Lord Vader DarthVader.jpg|Official art of Darth Vader. Vader.jpg|Vader Lord Vader.jpg|Lord Vader VaderHD.jpg 598px-DarthVader-CotF.jpg|Darth Vader Darthvader3.png Vader and Emperor.jpg|Vader with Emperor Palpatine on a promotional picture. Dark2.jpg Darth Vader Hands on Hips.png Rogue One - Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader in Rogue One anakin_vader.gif|Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader in animated form Lego Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader released in LEGO 240px-Anakinchoke.jpg|Darth Vader strangles his wife with the Force. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12674.jpg Burning Vader.jpg|Vader starts to suffer severe life threatening burns Vader and Starkiller.jpg|Darth Vader declares Starkiller his Sith apprentice. Vader Death.png|Starkiller kill Vader Vader-Infinity.png|Darth Vader's death in Disney Infinity VaderTantive4.jpg|Vader aboard the Tantive IV Darth_Vader.jpg|Vader aboard the Executor Palpatine and Vader Strike Out.jpg|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in Lego Star Wars The Empire Strikes Out Lego Vader Vs Mole.jpg|Darth Vader Vs Darth Maul in The Empire Strikes Out vader reveal.jpg|Darth Vader revealing himself to be Luke's father 40858.jpg Oscar the Grouch with Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader, with Oscar the Grouch in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian 3303572-3652447603-darth.jpg|Darth Vader facing Starkiller Rebels_Darth_Vader.jpg|Darth Vader in Star Wars Rebels illustration5314.jpg|Darth Vader's comic art Darth Vader Lightsaber.jpg|Darth Vader threatening Luke Skywalker omab.jpg|Anakin Skywalker kills the Emperor in redemption Darth_Vader_poster_.jpeg|Darth Vader on the poster of Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope ANAKINPOWER.png|''You should not underestimate my power!!!'' Inquisitor Speaks to Vader.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-49.jpg|Vader vs Kanan Jarrus Rebels_Season_Two_-_Mid-Season_34.png|Vader Facing his former padawan, Ahsoka Tano Vaders face and eyes.png|Vader's broken mask revealing his true Identity as Anakin Skywalker Dark1.jpg Dark4.jpg SavaBrecMadak.jpg|Darth Vader with Boba Fett Darth-Vader-Rogue-One.png The Empire Strikes Back DVD.PNG|Vader on the The Empire Strikes Back DVD Return Of The Jedi DVD.png|Vader on the Return of the Jedi DVD The_Phantom_Menace_DVD.png|Pre-Vader Anakin on the Phantom Menace DVD Attack_Of_The_Clones_DVD.png|Pre-Vader Anakin on the Attack of The Clones DVD Revenge_Of_The_Sith_DVD.png|Pre-Vader Anakin on the Revenge of The Sith DVD Before_and_After.png|Vader looking back at his past self. Darth Vader Robot Chicken.jpg|Darth Vader as he appears in Robot Chicken VaderEndingHD.jpeg Vader2017HDUpdate.jpg Star-wars-battlefront.jpg THEFORCEAWAKENSLEGO.png|Luke Skywalker captured by Darth Vader in LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens wadorHD.jpg Dvaderhd.jpg Darthvaderx.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-3779.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-6966.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-15352.jpg starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-9443.jpg starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-9463.jpg starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-15076.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1523.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5332.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8758.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8961.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-11273.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13588.jpg DBk2fFZVwAAmJtw.jpg|¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14306.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14847.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15133.jpg Untitled 395703.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15593.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15618.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-313.jpg Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-437.jpg Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-4399.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-4712.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-10847.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11899.jpg star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-13651.jpg star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-2599.jpg star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-6137.jpg Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-7732.jpg Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-8612.jpg star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-10376.jpg star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-11187.jpg star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-11904.jpg star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-13114.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-237.jpg Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10014.jpg Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10603.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-12943.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13396.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-14247.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-14786.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-15104.jpg Videos (HD 1080p) Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Darth Vader|Obi-Wan returns to face Darth Vader at the Death Star. Luke Skywalker VS Darth Vader Empire Strikes Back Bespin Duel HD Star Wars Rebels Darth Vader VS Kanan and Ezra HD ★ Ahsoka Tano VS Darth Vader - Star Wars Rebels Season 2 Finale Twilight of the Apprentice 1080p HD (HD) Anakin Skywalker vs Obi Wan Kenobi Darth Vader - The Suit - Episode III Luke Skywalker vs Darth Vader Return of the Jedi Star Wars The Clone Wars - Anakin's vision of Future as Darth Vader 1080p Rogue One Darth Vader Final Ending Scene HD Darth Vader talks to the Emperor full scene HD720p Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Darth Vader vs Hitler. Epic Rap Battles of History 2 Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. Hitler vs Vader 3. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3. Category:Galleries